


Rewind

by HelenTheMoon



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenTheMoon/pseuds/HelenTheMoon
Summary: SPOILERS ALERT! Watch today's episode [Remind 29] and THEN come back to this! Don't say I didn't warn you!Chrono's thoughts as his life suddenly spirals out of control.Tagged complete for now.
Kudos: 11





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, SPOILER ALERT. First watch Remind 29.

First he found a deck in his locker addressed to him.

Then the card had _talked_. He was _sure_ of it. It had called his name.

But that was impossible.

And that was just the start of the craziness that was his day.

His memories made no sense. These cards were not supposed to exist. The dragons shared his name – and that was just _embarrassing_. That stranger knew who he was. His _father_ was somehow involved. Even that lady seemed to know him somehow.

And he could swear that tiny dragon – _Chrono Dran_ – was still talking to him even as he fell asleep.

Chrono just wanted to sell these cards. Get some good money so he could finally go live on his own and no longer be a burden. But now, that was impossible. Before he knew it, that part-timer had dragged him in his frantic pace and Chrono found himself standing on a brass and gears building he could have _sworn_ he’s seen before and bracing for attacks by huge imaginary robots. Pronouncing the names of most of these cards was hard – they were either embarrassing or straight up impossible – but he enjoyed the challenge.

It was… fun. He lost but it was fun.

That fight was probably the one bright spot in a shitty day.

And then it was nasty again. All those adults were hiding something. At least the part-timer seemed as clueless as he, but that wasn’t much of a comfort. He left the shop angry and confused and Mikuru-san looked like she was attending a funeral all over again.

He saw those videos. There were a _lot_ of them. He saw the footage of his four-year old self sleeping in the arms of a lady he had never seen before and it was just _surreal_ and nothing made sense.

He spent some time reading the skills of his cards that night and they felt… incomplete. The most obvious was that “ride a grade 4” bit in that dragon – _Chronojet_ – while there were no grade fours anywhere. Maybe that mystery person would leave him more cards? But _why?_

He only knew one thing for sure; he was not throwing away these cards. He was not selling them off either. Not until he got some answers. And he had a hunch that fighting was the only way he would get those answers.

_Chrono Dran looked so happy on that card. It made him smile too._

Perhaps, a tiny part of himself just wanted to know them better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I couldn't resist at all. I may add more chapters in the future, depending on how the next episode goes. I can't wait!
> 
> Please share your thoughts!


End file.
